life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Trilha Sonora (Life is Strange)
A trilha sonora de Life is Strange têm uma compilação de faixas licenciadas os quais aparecem juntamente com a adição da trilha original por Jonathan Morali. Há algumas listas oficiais disponíveis no Spotifiy, Youtube e outros serviços de streaming, fornecidas pela Square Enix. Em 19 de Janeiro de 2016, para a América do norte e em 22 de janeiro para a Europa, a trilha sonora oficial foi lançada como parte da edição limitada, contendo 14 faixas licenciadas e 8 faixas originais por Jonathan Morali. A arte da capa faz referência ao CD Pirata que Max Caulfield fez para Chloe quando ela tinha 12 anos. Faixas Licenciadas Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" *Syd Matters - To All of You (corredor da Blackwell, Quando Max vai ao banheiro após a aula) *José González - Crosses (quarto da Max, se a Max liga o som) *Angus & Julia Stone - Santa Monica Dream (quarto da Chloe, quando a Max liga o som) *Sparklehorse - Piano Fire (quarto da Chloe, ela troca de música e começa a dançar) *Syd Matters - Obstacles (No penhasco do Farol, onde a Max têm outra visão do Tornado) Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" * Alt-J - Something Good (Quando a Max acorda em seu quarto no outro dia depois do episódio 1) * William - All Eyes On Me (Escutado no quarto da Victoria) * Tocado no quarto da Dana: ** William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Tajh Abdulsamad - Naughty ** Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - What a Day ** Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - Save the World * José González - Crosses (Quando a Max pega o ônibus com destino ao Restaurante Two Whales, onde a mãe da Chloe trabalha) * Local Natives - Mt. Washington (Quando a Max e o Warren estão juntos no campus e o eclipse solar ocorre, cena final) Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" * Bright Eyes - Lua (Quarto da Chloe, quando ela e Max acordam após a noite na Blackwell.) * Mogwai - Kids Will Be Skeletons (Quando Max corre para a casa da Chloe após ela se descobrir na realidade alternativa) Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" * Amanda Palmer & Brian Viglione – In My Mind (Quando Max decide voltar a realidade original e acorda no quarto da Chloe) * Message to Bears - Mountains (Max e Chloe se dirigem ao lixão após ver o fichário de Rachel na sala escura) * Bright Eyes - Lua (Reproduzida opcionalmente no quarto da Chloe) * Sparkle Horse - Piano Fire (Reproduzida opcionalmente no quarto da Chloe) * Reproduzida na Festa do Fim do Mundo do Clube Vortex na Piscina da Blackwell: ** Breton - Got Well Soon ** Darren Leigh - Bamalam ** Jason Pedder - Make The Call ** Jason Pedder - Hot in There ** Darren Leigh, Purkiss - NRG Flex ** William - All Eyes On Me ** Jason Legget - All Wrong ** William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Ian Tunstall - Check 'em Out ** Jason Pedder - Bang Tidy ** Kes Loy - Byte Me Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" * Reproduzida na sala escura pelo Sr. Jefferson: ** Jacqui Dankworth - Alone With A Heart ** Jacqui Dankworth - Your Memory Moved In To Stay ** David Tobin, Jeff Meegan, Tim Garland - Crazy Like Me (Reproduzida por Mark Jefferson se Max pedir como último desejo.) * Mud Flow - The Sense Of Me (Quando Max sai da sala escura e escuta o recado de Nathan) * Syd Matters - Obstacles (O final de sacrificar Arcadia Bay, Chloe e Max vão embora deixando Arcadia Bay em ruínas) * Foals - Spanish Sahara (O final de sacrificar Chloe, funeral da Chloe) Composição Original A faixa original foi composta por Jonathan Morali. * Golden Hour (Tema do Menu) * The Storm * Blackwell Academy * Kate * Timeless * Timelines * Night Walk * Max and Chloe (Créditos) Trailers * Trailer de Revelação - Syd Matters - Obstacles * Trailer de Lançamento - Nik Ammar - Glass Walls * Trailer da E3 2015 - Syd Matters - To All of You * "Out of Time" Trailer de Lançamento - Andy Huckvale - On My Side, Dan Gautreau & Wolfgang Black - Hold on Hope * "Chaos Theory" Trailer de Lançamento - George Timothy - Seeker of the Sight * "Dark Room" Trailer de Lançamento - Breton - Got Well Soon * "Dark Room" Trailer de Lançamento - Extreme Music - Square Peg Round Hole * "Polarized" Trailer de Lançamento - Darren and Stephen Lovegood - Power to Progress * Trailer da edição limitada - Bleu MCauley - We Will Find Out * Trailer - Episódio 1 de graçar - William Henries & Micheal Holborn - Sunbird Faixa Sonora Oficial A lista com o conteúdo das faixas sonoras na edição limitada: Análise Playlist Aqui há algumas listas de reproduções criadas por usuários e pelo time oficial de Life is Strange com as 14 faixas originais. Oficial * Spotify * YouTube * Deezer * Tidal Curiosidades thumb|right *A capa para o CD da trilha sonora foi baseada na capa do Mix tape que Max fez a Chloe quando ela tinha 12 anos. Você pode achar na mesa no quarto alternativo da Chloe em "Dark Room". *Há uma versão de vinil extremamente rara. Apenas um pequeno número destes vinis foram criadas como material promocional para Life is Strange, embora (como a trilha sonora licenciada) eles não sejam vendidos comercialmente. Originalmente era pra ser parte de um sorteio, depois você poderia ganhá-lo durante as transmissões ao vivo da Square Enix e estava disponível como prêmio durante uma competição de fãs como as competições da comunidade Life is Strange FansCompetição de Natal de Life is Strange e outros brindesOs vencedores da competição de Heróis de Life is Strange (19 de Dezembro de 2016). Você só poderá adquirir como uma recompensa na loja oficial da Square Enix usando os seus pontos EP que você ganha ao adquirir produtos da Square Enix. Referências en:Soundtrack (Life is Strange) pl:Life Is Strange Soundtrack ru:Саундтрек (Life is Strange) Categoria:Bastidores Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Trilha Sonora